wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggi w grze komputerowej Wiedźmin
Ta strona zawiera listę jaj wielkanocnych zawartych w grze komputerowej Wiedźmin. Wizualne Easter Eggi *PFI reference from one of the guards near the gates of Old Vizima in Chapter II, and "Poor Fucking Infantry" graffiti on recruiting poster in Temple quarter. British acronym from WW1 and WW2. (There is also a reference to the Poor Fucking Infantry in the Witcher saga books, at least in Polish and Czech version. In-game PFI might rather be a reference to the Witcher saga.) *Reklama w Wyzimie Handlowej prezentująca dwuręczną siekierę "Terminator". *Detektyw Raymond posiada twarz Adama Badowskiego. *Roderick de Wett posiada twarz Tomasza Gopa. * Zygfryd z Denesle posiada twarz Konrada Tomaszkiewicza. * Król Foltest posiada twarz Michael'a Wincott'a (charakteryzowany na Top Dollar'a z filmu Kruk, czy Rochefort'a z Trzej muszkieterowie). * W głównej sali wiedźmińskiej warowni, naprzeciwko paleniska, znajduje się fresk, przy którym Geralt stwierdza, że "Wiedźmini zawsze lepiej posługiwali się mieczem niż pędzlem". Malowidło przedstawia mężczyznę w pozie identycznej z rzeźbą Grupa Laokoona. * W niektórych domach gracz ma okazję zobaczyć obraz przedstawiający mężczyznę w czerwonym ubraniu, trzymającego złoty buzdygan. Postać z portretu ma twarz Macieja Miąsika , szefa działu produkcji gry Wiedźmin. Sam obraz jest wzorowany na dziele Brodero Matthisen'a pt. Stefan Czarniecki * Nielegalny miecz , występujący w grze, przypomina kościany miecz z filmu Braterstwo Wilków * Znajdujące się w bestiariuszu Księga Trwogi i Obrzydzenia, tom I oraz Księga Trwogi i Obrzydzenia, tom II prawdopodobnie są nawiązaniem do powieści Lęk i Odraza w Las Vegas Hunter S. Thompson'a. * Rozmieszczenie obelisków na mapie bagien przypomina drzewo życia, jeden z najważniejszych symboli w żydowskiej kabale. * Wizualna koncepcja cmentarza bagiennego przypomina słynny XIX-wieczny gotycki obraz Opactwo w Oakwood niemieckiego malarza Caspara Davida Friedricha. * Trzeci fresk w jadalni w Kaer Morhen bardzo przypomina obraz Gustave'a Moreau. * W Kaer Morhen na parterze znajduje się obraz na ścianie, na którym Geralt komentuje "Wiedźmin Jerzy ...", który pokazuje uderzające podobieństwa do Świętego Jerzego. * W niektórych domach można spotkać wiszący na ścianie obrazek będący portretem Leonarda da Vinci. * Niektórzy gracze uważają, że runy na mieczu hartowanym oznaczają silentrun z runicznego alfabetu opartego na futharku z Ultimy. * Sefiry, kamienie niezbędne do otworzenia wieży na bagnach, to odniesienie do judaistycznej kabały, gdzie sefiry symbolizują 10 aspektów Boga. * Szefem lokalnej mafii w Wyzimie jest Mutton (po polsku baranina). Ewidentne odniesienie do pewnego polskiego mafiozy. * W rozmowie z jednym z naszych przeciwników w walce na pięści mówi on że był nazywany "wielką nadzieją białych". Tak mówiło się o Andrzeju Gołocie * W czasie wędrówki po świecie gry wiele postaci narzeka na czasy w których żyją, i pyta "Gdzie jest prawo i sprawiedliwość?". Odnosi się to do znanej polskiej partii Prawo i Sprawiedliwość. * Niektóre z postaci, po rozzłoszczeniu odpowiadają Geraltowi "Spieprzaj dziadu". Jest to kwestia którą wypowiedział niegdyś prezydent Polski, notabene prezes i założyciel Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, Lech Kaczyński. Słowa te zrobiły w Polsce swego rodzaju furorę. * Na jednym z plakatów niedaleko domu Shani widnieje napis reklamujący warsztat jubilerski Schuttenbacha z hasłem: "dla nas każdy pierścień jest tym Jedynym". Aluzja do Władcy Pierścieni. * Drwale z obozu na Bagnach od czasu do czasu śpiewają piosenkę, która jest polskim przekładem "Lumberjack Song" Monty Pythona * W karczmie "Nowy Narakort" w Wyzimie Handlowej spotykamy rycerza Patryka z Weize. Aluzja do znanego aktora, Patricka Swayze. * Nazwisko detektywa Raymonda Maarloeve to zbitka nazwisk - Raymond Chandler był pisarzem, który stworzył postać Philipa Marlowe'a * Dagon, jeden z bossów w grze, w rzeczywistości był jednym z bogów sumeryjskich. Pojawiał się też w opowiadaniach H.P. Lovecrafta "Dagon" oraz "Widmo z Innsmouth" * Magister to odniesienie do innego zabijaki, pojawiającego się na krótko w sadze wiedźmińskiej - Profesora. * Nazwisko Marco Knopf, autora książek które można kupić w grze, to odniesienie do lidera brytyjskiej kapeli rockowej Dire Straits Marka Knopflera * Baranina w rozmowie z Geraltem pyta go: "Czy wyglądam jak ku...a". Gdy bohater odpowie "Nie", Baranina pyta: "To czemu próbujesz mnie wydymać?" Aluzja do słynnej sceny z filmu Pulp Fiction. * Karczma "Miś Kudłacz" może być aluzją do Kubusia Puchatka * Zadanie "W pełnym słońcu" dużo czerpie z "Balladyny" Juliusza Słowackiego. Wiersz, który Jaskier rectyuje podczas jednego z możliwych zakończeń zadania to jest to pierwsza i trzecia zwrotka wiersza "Upiór" Adama Mickiewicza. * W Akcie I dostajemy zadanie obronienia przed barghestami Vesny Hood i odprowadzenia jej do domu babci. Aluzja do baśni o Czerwonym Kapturku. * Zadanie "Piękna i bestia" to oczywista aluzja do baśni o tym samym tytule. Ponadto gdy prosimy Hierofanta w gaju druidów o pomoc, opowie nam on historię o koszuli z liści blekotu, które odczarowały mężczyznę zaczarowanego w łabędzia. To aluzja do baśni Andersena "Dzikie łabędzie" * Zadanie "Wyzimski łącznik" to aluzja do filmu "Francuski łącznik" z Genem Hackmanem i Royem Schneiderem * W prologu Eskel opowiada historię gnoma Alfreda Nabla i jego wynalazku. Aluzja do wynalazcy dynamitu, Alfreda Nobla. * Misja "Wszyscy ludzie Foltesta" to aluzja do flmu "Wszyscy ludzie prezydenta" * W III akcie nieopodal bramy na cmentarz w Wyzimie Klasztornej znajduje się plakat "zachęcający" do przystąpienia do szeregów wojsk temerskich... z dopiskiem od mieszkańców. * Czasem druidzi pytają Geralta, czy jest kolejnym durniem, który chce kupić magiczny napój zwiększający siłę. Aluzja do słynnej komiksowo/filmowej sagi "Asterix i Obelix" * W III akcie rzeźnik mieszkający w Wyzimie Handlowej kończąc dyskusję o Veleradzie używa kwestii "Velerad musi odejść". Jest to nawiązanie do słynnego sloganu politycznego "Balcerowicz musi odejść". en:The Witcher Easter Eggs Kategoria:Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa)